particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Telamon
The history of the Kingdom of Telamon starts in 1035, when some jarldoms of Tela divided the territory in Five independent Kingdoms: Ferene, Antepec, Lirona, Sevescia and Migadon. They also introduced a new religion into every kingdom: the Hosianism. History In 1282, the King Birger of Ferescia (Ferene) transformed the Kingdom of Ferescia into a feudal society and contributed culturally to Makon's continent and Ferene. When Birger died in 1115, the first son of King Birger ruled the Kingdom of Ferescia: King Erik the Great, he got complete control of the southern Makon and proclamated himself King of Telamon, renaming Tela to the Kingdom of Telamon, and making a union between all the independent kingdoms. Disafortunately for him, when he started an invasion to Migadon, invading its capital, Telapolis in 1369, he was slain by an arrow on his knee. In 1483, the Kingdom of Telamon had a new king: King Abbertus I, who was very known for its military conquests and because he changed the name of the kingdom from the Kingdom of Telamon to the Greater Kingdom of Telamon. When King Abbertus I died, King Abbertus II and Queen Margareta will replace him, and in a future, they will die executed by Aethelwulf from the House Stavf. On this period, houses were like political parties, but didn't work the same way. This period is called, officially, the Five Kingdoms of Telamon, althought there weren't five kingdoms. Aethelwyn would be the new king and completed the construction of the Iron Throne. In 1501, the last "king" of the Kingdom of Telamon (it was named back to Kingdom of Telamon) will be abolishes due to the constant protests against it. This "king", named King Endrin III, will help to abolish monarchy and will stand against totalitarian and dictatorship form of governments with the foundation of The Endrin Law, which will radically oppose monarchs, totalitarian leaders and dictators, and propose an execution to each try of monarchy in anywhere this law is applied to, for this reason they don't consider him a monarch, but we could say he was. Telamon passed to be the "Republic of Telamon". This is when the monarchy ends for a long time, and it comes back for a year, since no one knew about The Endrin Law and that it was currently in effect, and after many tries of abolishing it from Telamon, they failed and the monarchy was abolished. Important figures of the Kingdom of Telamon * King Birger of Ferescia (Contributed in the culture of Ferescia (current Ferene) and Makon) * King Erik the Great (Declared the Kingdom of Telamon, the union of all the independent kingdoms) * King Abbertus I (Formation of the Greater Kingdom of Telamon, with the annexation of Migadon) * King Abbertus II and Queen Margareta (Caused a civil war for the power of the throne) * Aethelwulf (Executed King Abbertus II, Queen Margareta and all their family to gain power) * King Aethelwyn (Unification of Telamon again: the Kingdom of Telamon came back and formed the Iron Throne) * King Endrin III (Contributed to the abolition of the monarchy/kingdom and formed The Endrin Law) Category:History of Telamon Category:Telamon